


160214

by whilethewindowstinted



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilethewindowstinted/pseuds/whilethewindowstinted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't buy cheap ass umbrellas. Or do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	160214

Hansol knew by the sound of the loose pipe going apeshit outside his apartment signified that it was a Windy Fucking Day, but he didn't expect this. It had rained the day before, so he had hung his umbrella outside his balcony to dry-making sure to secure it so it doesn't go Poppins its way across the neighborhood. Assuming it would be stable enough to keep the umbrella from taking a note from professional deep sea divers, he went back to trying to catch up on some homework that had been piling up.

That's when he heard the banging that only the sound of cheap metal whacking against a balcony can make. 

"What the fuck," Hansol turned and stared as the umbrellas plastic covering gracefully slipped off, wind carrying its way into the balcony of the apartment building across from his. 

"Oh fuck," a few beats too late, Hansol slams the window open, grabbing the sad, skeletal remains of his cheap, 2000won umbrella. Praying to every deity that no one saw what had happened(the old ladies in the neighborhood will take anything and make shit look worse, okay, it was bad enough when he dropped his underwear onto passerby when trying to hang it to dry after laundry), he quickly dials a number and sets the bare umbrella aside. 

"Hansol, why the fuck are you calling me at 9am in the morning, on a Saturday," the irritated, drunk-on-sleep scratchiness in Seungkwan's voice feels oddly calming.

"Hey, so my umbrella kind of broke and the wind carried the plastic cover thing into someone else's balcony, what should I do?"  
"Wh-okay first of all, what. Second, Chwe Vernon Hansol, you are a grown ass twenty year old. You should be capable of thinking of what to do when you do Stupid Shit. But since you're not, go over to whoever-the-fuck's and tell them you're the culprit and offer some decent snacks. Or something. I don't know. I'm not awake enough for this, bye," the sound of the dial tone isn't quite as calming.

Hansol groans and falls onto his bed. After a brief moment of going over his choices(yeah, he could just pretend it didn't happen but if some random shit found its way into his vicinity he'd a bit freaked out), he got up, changed into somewhat decent wear, and grabbed necessities before leaving.

Once he arrived in the parking lot of his nearest convenience store, he was suddenly struck with the imagery of Valentine's Day, soft pink and reds on a banner, advertising the limited time sweets that were available today only !! 

He shrugged and entered the doors, ignoring the chorus of "Welcome!"s that greeted him in favor of walking to the pastry section. If it was Valentine's Day maybe it would be nice to get thy neighbor some chocolate. Hansol picked up a small chocolate cake, an eclair, and something he couldn't identify but found to be mildly cute. Hopefully whoever's getting this has a sweet tooth. The cashier rung up everything to 3200won and Hansol, mourning the loss of lunch money, leaves the store. 

After triple checking the premises, Hansol stands in front of the offending apartment, the off whiteness of the door mocking him. Clutching the flimsy plastic bag of confections, he presses the doorbell and waits. A few seconds pass and there's a muffled shuffling and a pause before the door opens, and Hansol internally loses his shit. 

"Hi, how can I help you?" the speaker had, like Seungkwan, just woken up, tousled blonde locks falling over sleepy eyes. Hansol, busy taking in the soft sharpness of the boy in front of him, takes a few seconds to digest what was asked. 

"Uhhh-oh hey, um. I'm Chwe Hansol, I live in the building across from you? I hung my umbrella to dry earlier and long story short, part of it's in your balcony now? I just wanted to let you know so you don't like. Wonder why there's random garbage in your balcony." 

The boy dazedly looks at Hansol and Hansol tries not to flush. He doesn't succeed. The boy then shuts the door, leaving a lightly steaming Hansol at his doorstep. 

"Oh," before Hansol gets too upset, the door opens and the boy holds out the Cause of Hansol's stress. 

"I'm Minghao," the boy looks more awake now, eyes bright and lanky figure straightened out. Hansol vaguely notes Minghao is a centimeter or two taller and has both ears pierced and ohhh fuck an accent. Hansol takes the stupid plastic and realizes with a start that both hands are full. 

"This is a peace offering," Hansol holds out the bag of sweets, trying to look away from the good vibes Minghao radiates. Minghao takes the bag, peers in, and grins. Hansol feels like the middle of a chocolate fondant cake. 

"I can't remember the last time I got chocolate on Valentine's Day, thanks," Minghao's eyes shine and Hansol is convinced Minghao is the guy of shoujo anime dreams. Does Hansol even watch shoujo anime? Sometimes. 

"No dude, I just wanted to apologize for causing any trouble-" 

"Wanna come in and eat these with me?" Hansol feels like someone cut open that metaphorical chocolate cake and he's oozing out the middle, onto a ceramic plate. He briefly goes over his choices(fuck what if I fuck this up somehow, I'm not ready for this shit, I'm only twenty), envisions what Seungkwan would advise, and answers. 

"Yeah, I'd love to." 

**Author's Note:**

> they watch pokemon together and hansol dies because minghao is comfortable with cuddling up next to him on minghaos tiny couch lma o
> 
> i hope u enjoyed !! ive never actually written a fic before and p much never write anything so im sorry for any inconsistencies/grammar mistakes !! i p much only wrote this bc theres no mingsol why


End file.
